


Ont berné La mort

by Sherl1524



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherl1524/pseuds/Sherl1524
Summary: 班彎車班薩愛米扎米扎死後班薩跑去喝酒，把酒館老闆誤認成扎的車





	Ont berné La mort

**Author's Note:**

> 沒有校稿的小破車  
> 因為我不敢看第二遍（捂臉

閃著金黃色澤的半透明液體冒著緩緩上升的氣泡，薩列里凝視著被折射光線灌入彩虹的泡沫一一破裂，酒吧的昏暗和喧囂像是一張網將他籠罩，只剩無盡的孤獨和那杯酒。  
　  
那傢伙為什麼會喜歡這種東西。

喉中的刺辣灼燒入胃，苦味麻痺著唇舌，熱氣衝上腦門讓薩列里不禁咳嗽出聲。他並非不擅長喝酒，而是厭惡這種嗆辣苦口的酒精飲料。但那個人、那個音樂天才、那個站在他一輩子也達不到的高度的男孩，卻總是喝著。

他一口氣把餘下的啤酒喝盡。

「再來一杯。」

不自然的緋紅已爬上他的雙頰，酒精像火焰竄遍每一寸血管。大笑著的酒客在薩列里眼前逐漸模糊扭曲，但他仍倔強地喝下一杯又一杯的啤酒。

敬沃爾夫岡•莫札特。

他在心裡說著。

上帝的寵兒最終仍是躲不過死神的擁吻，曾經有如星光閃爍的神童在薩列里尚未伸出的指尖縫隙間溜走，順帶在他的胸口上刻下染血音符、掏空了他的靈魂，薩列里彷彿能看見莫札特惡作劇得逞的跋扈笑容。

「大師，您的心我就帶走啦！」

彷彿還能感受到金軟髮絲騷過頸側，彷彿還能聽到他以優美勾人的音調歌唱般誦詠字句。

毫無禮數！狂妄自大！

酒杯重重地摔在木桌，杯底的泡沫仍在冰冷的沸騰著，襯著薩列里體內難耐的燥燙。一把將勒住脖間的衣領扯開，樂師長向來注重的儀表瞬間變得凌亂不堪，但薩列里不在意，他又何必在意？在這糜爛墮落的酒館之中，想必是無人識得他，是啊，當曾經在這存留過的金色身影消散，便再也無人識得。

「再來一杯。」

侍者收走薩列里掏出的錢幣，沉默地再次將玻璃杯注滿液體。

「呦！稀客啊。來來來，這杯我請您！」

錢幣被塞回薩列里的掌心，一雙綠眸含笑打量著他，那人白色的圍裙上綻放著幾滴酒漬。

「是什麼風把鼎鼎有名的安東尼奧•薩列里大師吹來啦？」

連名帶姓的稱呼使得薩列里昏脹的大腦略略被震醒，他凝神細看坐到木桌對面、一手倚著椅背翹起腳來的男人。薩列里並無回答，他不想引來任何麻煩——亦不想被任何人知道他來此處的動機。無視男人，薩列里繼續飲著面前的飲料，他漸漸能品嚐到酸苦過後帶著香氣的甘甜。

「啊！放肆豪飲！很好，大師，很好！要知道，來酒館就該這麼喝！」

男人也舉起一杯與薩列里相同的酒，振臂喝下，梳成馬尾的髮因著他的動作而晃動。他是酒館老闆。薩列里想起來了，他和莫札特前來時曾看過這個男人。

「大師不和我說說來這裡的原因嗎？喔，等等，讓我猜猜，失戀了？不不不，應該不會有人嫌棄您。嗯，難不成是工作失意？啊！不會是來尋找靈感的吧！」

酒館老闆也不在乎薩列里的毫無回應，用舌頭將唇邊殘留的酒舔盡後便充足發揮它靈巧的作用。

「啊！莫札特。」

薩列里停下飲酒的動作，怔怔對上那雙銳利的眸子。

「他是您的友人，對吧？真是可惜了，一個天才卻只暫留在人間，太年輕就離開。天妒英才啊！」

熱。

「他...不是我的朋友。」

酒精劃過的嗓子很是嘶啞，腦中的火球讓薩列里講出他不應脫口的話。

「喔？可是上次是他和您一起......」

「閉嘴。」

很熱。很痛。心臟絞動著。

「莫札特大師曾說你們是朋......」

「我叫你閉嘴！」

在薩列里意識過來時他已站在原本位置的對面，五指捉緊仍在椅子上的酒館老闆的領口，另一手握成拳硬生生停在那人好看的頰旁。

好看......？

酒館老闆的眼睛不是綠的......嗎？

它們怎麼會，怎麼會成了和莫札特相同的棕色眼眸，閃著同樣的光芒？

「......大師？」

莫札特與眼前的男人重疊，薩列里看不清他們交錯的模糊身影。

他好想他。

在莫札特終於吻上他的唇那一刻全世界都變得美好。阿瑪迪斯指尖流淌的音符是同他訴說的甜言蜜語。被天使吻過的男孩枕在他身邊全部屬於他時薩列里知道自己才是真正的上帝恩寵。

在沃爾夫岡死去的當下全部景象都像酒裡的泡沫一一破滅，只留下一座坍塌廢棄的褪色樂園。

他從來沒和莫札特說過我愛你。

「我愛你。」

薩列里喃喃說著。

「大師？您在說......唔！」

於是當莫札特再次浮現於薩列里面前，他決定要說出口，伴隨一個吻，或是莫札特說的——吻您千萬次。

薩列里吻住酒館老闆，舌尖舔過他帶有酒氣的唇瓣，伸入他溫熱的口腔與他靈活狡猾的舌交纏。

「我要你。」

異色眸裡慾望滿漲，將對方壓到牆上的肢體語言宣告著霸道，被撕扯開的上衣露出若隱若現的胸膛，誘惑至極。

酒館老闆嚥下口中唾液，不能否認，宮廷樂師長不僅僅是長得俊美，他精壯的肉體和醉酒後的姿態，散發出揉合黑暗的荷爾蒙，一切都無比色情，讓人想好好品嚐。而酒館老闆一向不抗拒美色——更何況是此等佳餚。

「您要我？在這裡？」

薩列里沉默了一會兒。在這裡？他環視店中的酒客，他們的吵鬧和不經意瞥來的視線都令他不適。

「不。」

綠眸彎了起來，像是在讚嘆對方的可愛。

莫札特時常稱讚薩列里自己不認為的可愛之處。

就像現在。

「大師，我帶您去房間裡吧，嗯？」

「嗯。」

他是莫札特。

薩列里知道。

酒館老闆領著樂師長到酒館後方的一個小房間，裡頭只放有一張床和不知是空是滿的木桶。濃濃的酒香四溢，令人燻醉。

薩列里不等那人將房門關上便再次吻上他的唇。

莫札特，莫札特。他今日不知穿了什麼鞋，竟然還略高自己一些。

銀絲在兩人的唇相離時牽扯，酒館老闆的手磨蹭著薩列里已然毀壞的衣裳，探入他的腰際輕摟。

「大師，您真火熱。」

薩列里用吻堵住老闆那停不下的嘴。

只有這樣才能讓莫札特安靜。那喋喋不休的少年。

他狠狠地咬，讓男人的唇滲出絲絲血液，再安慰似的舔過他的唇。

對方似乎很享受那微微的痛覺，甚至不甘示弱的啃咬回去。薩列里嚐到他自己的血，和莫札特的攪和在一起，薩列里感覺到褲襠間的慾望已掙扎昂起。

將男人推倒在床上，薩列里猛力扯開他那件寬大的衣袍，指尖撫過他的身軀，像是在撥弄琴弦。

「您真美。」

仍有些沙啞的嗓音在男人耳邊輕吐。

大師的舌頭一如吹奏管樂的樂師一般輕巧，滑過躺在床上輕喘著的男人細緻的肌膚，直搗他下半身鼓起的檔間。依然是暴烈的脫去對方的緊身褲，將那半勃的陰莖含入口中。

酒館老闆的腰部一陣酥軟，口腔內的柔軟炙熱伴隨靈動柔韌的舌，從未有過的快感傳遍神經，蔓延成一聲呻吟從喉間流出。

「再深一點......深一點，啊！」

揪著薩列里的黑髮，他的心跳快速到似乎要突破胸膛。就在快感逐漸上升之際，大師停止了吹奏，異色眸抬起凝望著他。

「大師？呼！您真是太厲害了......操我。」

薩列里脫去自己的長褲，挺直的性器暴露在淫靡的空氣中，佈著爆出的青筋龜頭已被前液沾濕。

酒館老闆能夠聽見自己粗重的喘氣聲。

「操。求您了，操我。」

含著水光的灰綠瞳眸祈求著，勾人的聲調尾音顫抖，薩列里傾聽著那美妙的樂音。

「還不行，您會受傷的。」

莫札特總會急切的失去理智。

薩列里吻過對方細長的指節，再吋吋吻著陰莖旁細嫩的大腿肌膚，手指沾取腿間的液體並在後穴臀縫打轉，慢慢地擴張著他的穴口。

儘管酒館老闆經歷過男男之間的性事，但被插入的次數並不多，被觸碰到後庭時他不禁起了雞皮疙瘩。

大師的指尖有長年碰觸弦的老繭。當略硬的繭搔刮過肉穴的褶皺，酒館老闆止不住地呻吟。紅潤遍佈他的身體，臉上的潮紅和樂師長的幾乎一樣深緋，捉緊大師的指陷入他的肩膀，在他精壯的肌肉上留下紅色印痕。

略微的痛楚讓薩列里更加渴望。

他和莫札特之間的羈絆是由甜蜜的痛苦相連。在享受莫札特的美麗時他痛苦的啃咬自己的卑賤。深入的指頭攪動著溫熱腸壁。

「薩列里，薩列里，大師，請您進來吧！」

在手指已然不能滿足那貪婪地吞吐著的小嘴，薩列里才將陰莖放入對方濕潤的臀部——一挺而入。

男人的腰身猛地繃直了。

極少被開拓的甬道十分緊實，大力地吸允擠壓著薩列里的陰莖。酒精似還在發揮著瘋狂的作用，薩列里不顧先前的害怕對方受傷，插入後便等不及地抽插起來，肉體相撞伴隨著體液發出咕啾水聲響徹室內。

酒館老闆半晌才癱軟腰肢，哽在咽喉的那一聲低吼瀉出唇齒在氣音中打轉，原本整齊的馬尾已是散落身後，被汗水浸得半濕。伶牙俐齒在此刻毫無用處，他只能全身浸泡在淫靡的快感之中，發出一串串破碎的呻吟。

樂師長一次比一次深入，直到他的陰莖完全地埋入對方體內，被溫暖的肉壁包覆。他記得，他記得有一處是莫札特的敏感點，變換角度抽插著，汗水打濕他強健的肌肉，滴在身下人的腹部。細微的滴答聲逃不過樂師長靈敏的耳，與喘息和拍打聲交織成一首性愛交響曲。

「啊......！」

曲子來到第一個高潮。

酒館老闆拉長的呻吟纏繞著色情，鑽進薩列里耳道內引起他頭皮發麻。

那是最動聽的歌聲。

頂撞著那個點，薩列里加快抽插速度。

「薩列里......唔.......薩......啊！」

「叫我安東尼奧。」

曲子來到全曲最為激昂之處。

過於強烈的快感電擊一般攀上他的脊髓，緊緊抓住薩列里的肩酒館老闆顫抖著尖聲叫出，白濁的液體射灑在兩人的肉體上。

「安東尼奧！安東......尼奧」

幾乎是哭喊出聲。

薩列里射進了他的體內。

「沃爾夫岡......」

喘息著，低吼著。拔出的陰莖還殘留精液，淫爛的穴口吐出剩餘的稠狀液體。

「我愛您，沃爾夫岡。」

黑髮男人的異色瞳中飽含著悲苦的愛意，癱軟在被他稱作沃爾夫岡的男人懷中。

「我也愛您，安東尼奧。」

明白了什麼的酒館老闆吻了吻薩列里的額髮，決定不戳破這場醉酒美夢。

「好好睡吧大師，您與莫札特終會相見的。」

他沒看見薩列里流下的淚。

—

薩列里已沉沉睡去，酒館老闆則是調了一杯醒酒茶，放在木桶上，等著大師從夢裡醒過來。

「您嘲諷了死亡。」

酒館在清晨時準時打烊，在鎖緊大門時酒館老闆抬起頭，對天邊仍不肯消逝的星星輕聲說道。


End file.
